


that simple spell

by AngelsInParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the fluffffff, Breakups, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Fights, Graphic descriptions, Hookups, M/M, Romance, STARKIDCHARICTERS, Smutt, Spanking, get back togethers, idfk just love i guess, make out, moonshoespotter, starkidpotter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInParadise/pseuds/AngelsInParadise
Summary: (mostly about quirrldemort)he was his servant but they became friends they knew eachother better than they knew themselfs. voldemort still wanted potter but maby not for the reasons he told quirrell....(aka ROMANCE)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was sortov based off of the type of relationship they have in amvp i dont own the charecters and by no mean am trying to copy or manipulate if it is too close to somthing im sorry !  
> hope you enjoy

voldemort pov :

he had woken up in his own bed no quirrell he missed him he thought as he pulled on his robes . but the time was soon he was getting stronger by the day he WOULD kill harry potter. he just had a few things to do before he could even see the boy.

quirrel swirled around in his mind never leaving always blabbering about some book or some test he gave the students.  
he enjoyed that blabbers company .

he remembered the days with beletrix but alas she was killed. he didnt know what to do he liked quirrell and he didnt want him to go or be dead .  
he had somany feelings he hadent had in a long time . but he had to capture harry potter .

he called for quirrell.

"quirrell! we must find that boy the time is soon !"

quirrell walked in skinny and wearing his black evning robes.

"but voldemort sire you need a plan"  
he said not looking up.  
"quirrell come here sit on my lap "

"nut sire you yelled at me last time i tried to-"  
he was cut off by voldemort pulling him onto him  
on accedentaly putting him over his knee

quirrel was red as a tomato

he rubbed his hand lower to quirrells butt quirrell tried to be still worried that if he squirmed he would get a hardsmack . but one never came 

he didn't listen to voldemort tell him what to do he was too focused on where his hand was it kept moving up and down his back , rubbing him like he was a pet .  
quirrell wanted it to stop but wanted him to continue , though he would never refuse his lord.  
voldemort was loving quirrells reaction to just his light touch .

they both didn't want to stop but a death eater walked in and said that hogwarts was to have a dance.

quirrell was practicly screming in his head he was hot and coulden't focus . and voldemort was loving it.

voldemort did one rough smack to quirrells butt and lifted him up . he wispered in his ear "next time you wont get off so easy"

quirrell was dying getting so hot he almost fell over he asked to leave and was not granted premission.  
he was told to sit on his knees by voldemorts chair.  
and so he did.

voldemort proceded to sit in his chair and pet quirrell who tried to not lean into his touch .  
this went on the whole day . and at the end he was excused . but before that he was told to do a number of things like serve voldemort his foood or be his cat .  
neverless to say he was happy to be out of there but sad to not get the touch he really wanted.


	2. ed class  day ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know you want to read it so just go ahead and take a look !

he was free he hadn't heard anything of voldemort needing him as he sped off to go teach the bright ..eh and smart students of hogwarts.

he was excited to see what he would teach and who would do well .  
of course hermione annoyed him she was so stuck up and lopsided but she got the best grades he had noticed that since she and ron started dating she was not doing as well . draco well draco was just a little shit as always , but harry the boy he had to kill well voldemort had to kill. he just couldn't understand how he made such good grades he hardly knew a thing .

he of course was not thrilled to see severus snape ugh how he lothed him yes they were on the same side but he had a feeling severus was with dumbledoor that old hag .  
as the train came to a stop he picked up his bags and was redy to get to teaching and prehaps do some gardening. oh how he loved flowers!

when he walked in the great hall he was shocked to see that he was not alone there he was that little boy harry potter oh how he wished voldemort could be here to slay harry and be the dark lord he so adored.

but he continued on. the firt part of the year harrys scar hurt whenever he came in contact with the dark one now that voldemort had his body back harry was okay .  
but not for long.

his thought swirled around the dark lord imagining them as he wanted them to be ....together.  
he imagened if they ever were to date how he had sat on the floor wondering if he were to be the bottom. he didnt mind as long as it was voldemort though hed do anything for him.  
his master he would do everthing .  
but alas class began and he had to tech he decided to teach about romance today since the students didint have a sex ed teacher he had asked dumbledoor if he could oh and how class went ..... (he first had to deal with he boys comments and then the girls squeals he decided to give up after that class and the fact he got hard evertime he thought abot voldemort) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed thank you for veiwing please comment im begging you to uneshamedly begging !


	3. granger danger and squirrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermione gets ron and snape trys to get quirrell but quirrell is loyal to one dark lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it also happy pride month !!!!!!!!!!!

it was a normal day harry was with ron doing whatver it was they did when together hermione was having trouble she had feelings for both boys draco and ron . she did what she thought would work went to quirrel she didnt have many girlfriends and quirrell was kind to her ... prehaps out of pity but she liked him and ever since he tried to heach sex ed she had a longing to know where babies come from.

)meanwhile with voldemort in his hidden place )

"snape i feel we are looseing quirrell go watch over hom at hogwarts for me"  
voldemort said to snape trying not to sound like he cared for him but he did.  
"yes my master"  
snape turned his cape and fled the room he had that weird look on his face as usual.

(back at hogwarts)

hermione had reached his room and was now looking at the books proffessor quirrel has

he turned to her and said "ah yes grangerand how may i help you ?"

"well sir it is about two boys ..."

"oh ... boys .. i dont k know if i should be the one to help you granger dear"

"proffessor please i need your help i love ron and yes were dating but draco -"  
she was cut off by an angry and loud quirrel.

"stay with ron but test out draco -granger im busy grading papers please boy problems arent for me go to cho chang"  
and with that he pushed her out and closed the door.

he checked his phone to see if voldemort left him any messages

(v=voldemort)

(Q=quirrell)

v hey while your out watch potter i still want to kill him .

NEW MESSEGES 0

q hey do you need anything ?  
10:47

v im in a meeting but id love potter if you get the chance  
10;53

he had waited staring at his phone probobly had upset voldemort and now he didn't know what to do he was gonna be in trouble....

when he was walking to his room that night snape pushed him to a wall and wispered

"voldemort is very upset "  
he said in a hushed tone

"i kn-know i-im s-sorry"  
he said shaking quirrel

snape took quirrell by his coller and pushed him face forward on the wall he smaked him .

quirrell let out a squeak of suprise

"i shouldent do more voldemort wants you for himself "snape sed sounding upset

quirrell stood there trying to proccess what just happened when snape picked him up and put him over his shoulder carrieng him out of the castle.

(time skip .. whoooosh !)

when they arived to voldemorts quirrell had fallen asleep he was so tierd

but voldemort wouldent allow it he grabbed quirrell and forced him on his feet took his belt and hit him 10 times making him count each one.

when they were fineshed quirrell want home and couldent get out the immege of voldemort .he secretly enjoyed it to be honest to himself, he was still coming down from his high and needed extra help if you catch my drift. ;) .

voldemort thought only of quirrells butt that night alll the things he could do he loved how quirrell reacted to him.


	4. the wall the chair or the floor whatever it is im yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost smutt almost!!!!  
> if you dont like then dont read ! it wont ruin it for you but if you do please tell me what you think.

the school day was over finally quirrell thought as he walked out he wanted to go and see voldemort prehaps this time if he annoyed him he would get what he wanted .

when he got to voldemorts, he was shocked to see voldemorts face stuffed down beletrixes dress. he tried to leave quietly but was caught and belletrix told him to come over she was furious . her face almost glowing red .

"THAT SWINE WAS WACTHING US MY LORD!"

at that moment voldemorts head snapped up and looked at quirrell who was just standing there red as a tomato

"no beletrix he-"  
voldemort began trying to asses the situation

voldemort began before beletrix pulled out her wand and yelled

"you stupid slave you will worship him your lord your GOD !

CRUCIO!"

quirrell lunged for his pants and fell to the floor in pain 

"ah pl-please no i ahh!"  
he moaned in pain  
almost screaming

voldemort couldn't help but enjoy see the man on the floor so vonerable. he watched in intrest and saw beletrix was enjoying it aswell  
but he realized he was in pain and stopped it 

"stop beletrix !"

it stopped and quirrell tightened himself into a ball and just stayed there for a moment before gettting up 

he got up and looked at voldemort is eyes brimmed with red and walked out.

beletix laughed and tried to continue what they were doing but voldemort pushed her aside and went to quirrell and he hugged him akwardly but still a hug from behind . quirrell stood there as a stone not knowing what to do.

(meanwhile at hogwarts)

hermione and ron were in a room and had started getting hot and heavy they were slow but quickened there pace.

little did they know that harry and ginny were doing the same .

meanwhile dumbledoor was showing severus his posters in his room and having a jolly time.  
(no sex just actually looking at posters)

(back at voldemorts)

they stood there akwardly 

voldemort turned quirrell and sang in a low tone 

"and im as happy as a squerrl when im with my quirrell"

quirrell couldent help but to turn to face the taller man and to ask him

"why didnt you stop her?"

tears brimmed his eyes  
voldemort responded  
after a loooong time of waiting very quietly

"because you looked sexy"

quirrell couldn't help but to try not to blush so he looked away.

voldemort thought he did somthing wrong or showed to much emotion so he smacked quirrells butt hard and fast the shorted man couldent help but to squeal.  
his face was red and he was aroused by voldemorts possesve actions.

voldemort let goand began to walk away when quirrell said 

"why do you hit my butt?"

voldemort said nothing so quirrell decided to be bold and run up to him and smack his back in a rush of bravery he did it 

"SMACK"

voldemort stopped. quirrell noticed he tensed and made a light noixe when he was smacked.

the taller man turned to face him and all of the moments bravery had faded in an instant. 

voldemort loomed over him looking at him making a face the smaller man couldent make out.

in an instant his hands were above his head and voldemort was smelling and licking his neck.

he moaned at the warm touch of the mans toung shivers going up and down his spine so fast.

voldemort stopped and grabbed his collar and dragged him to his throne room he almost threw him onto the chair and he was once againg attacking the squirming mans neck who was letting out shallow breaths and moans of pleasure.

voldemort stopped again and quirrell was getting tired of this so he let out an upset growel 

voldemort responded by lifting him and smacking his butt again .

he sat down and told him to count.

a sudden force was placed upon the smaller mans butt  
he was once again over voldemorts leg oh this woud be fun.

voldemort noticed the smaller mans pants getting moist .

SMACK

o-one

SMACK

t-two

SMACK

three

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

four five six seven!!

voldemort got him up and kissed his mouth it was warm and moist and just so nice he thought.

he pushed against the smaller man he turned and forced him to against a wall and felt him moan into his neck.  
it was wonderfull.

he stopped again and left the man against the wall shaking and half dressed red lips and red butt he looked wrecked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you liked this if you did kudos would be wonderfull comments are welcome too!!


	5. here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quirrell gets fucked

quirrell couldnt focus when he went to voldemorts that night he was told to sit in the floor in only his underwear he sat there for one hour before voldemort came to tease him and spank him voldemort knew about snape and was furiose so he thought he should give quirrelll quirrell his treat soon ... (he almost fucked him) quirrell still couldent focus the next day wondering what stopped voldy the other day. granger must have seen she kept asking questions like "sir are you okay ?' and "do you need ice ?"

yes his bum still burt when he sat down but he was excited to see his dark lord. granger had other thoughts on hr mind about draco and ron yes she and ron almost had sex but he kept stopping her and she didnt know why when she would ask he pushed her away so she decided to find out .

it was lunch and quirrell was walking to the great hall when snape grabbed him and pushed him up against a wall in a maitenenc closet ."i have been waiting for you" he said darkly and started to attack quirrells neck quirrell moand at his asaullt but tried to push him away "oh playing feisty are we ?"said snape with a dark grin pushing quirrell back against the wall 

"p-please s-stop s-snape "he said trying to get free snpe was persistant and tugged at quirrells pants quirrell faught more and more wanting to be free .

hermione still on her quest decided to ask ginney if she and harry had done anything but ginny said no just kisses.

meanwhile voldemort couldnt stop thinking about quirrell he couldnt stop thinking about tieing him up or fucking him hard or spanking him.

ron was keeping his sex away from hermione because he was scared to admit he was a vergin.

quirrell faught snape but gave in and it went like this...

snape pushed into a moaning quirrell and smacked his already red bum he wondered why it was red he kept pushing in his thrust going fasht and deep quirell now on all fours was practicly begging snape to stop he turned so he could watch snape and he put his feet over snapes shouldes snape pulled out and quirrell couldent help but to miss snape inside if him snape put his penis in quirrells mouth and fucked him hard untill he was choking. when they fineshed they were a mess. he was doomed if voldemort found out he was surly going to be in trouble/

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !it was based off of sortof the relationship of amvps type i would love comments plz read and like ! love you all!


End file.
